rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hauptsitz Castle
Hauptsitz is the capital of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, once believed to be a huge island located far east from Gielinor, however it was discovered to be the southern tip of an entire giant continent. Hauptsitz Castle is located on the center of Hauptsitz, and is the current residence of dem Kaiser und Kaiserin von Cruor and their immediate family, should their family choose to live inside the castle. The castle was found in disrepair when first taken, then repaired and fortified. Since then, Hauptsitz Castle has seen many attacks and has survived them all, taking minor damage. History The History of Hauptsitz, and important events that involve the castle. Early Beginnings Many Das Kaiserreich historians believe that Hauptsitz castle was built in the early Fourth Age, however some do propose the concept that it was built late in the Second Age or even very early in the third. Evidence showing it's construction began in the late Second Age is the structure of the castle seems to be like a military fort, which could have been used as a fort for the God Wars, however there is no solid proof that the castle was built in the Second Age. Destruction Although not much is known of when the castle was built, not much is known around the history of it's destruction. Very few believe it was a result of the God Wars, however there is solid proof that the castle was actually a castle that would have been built during the Fourth Age, and possibly destroyed then. Some have made arguements that it was destroyed in the early Fifth Age. While this is unknown, most have come to the agreement that it was destroyed by humans or some creature, that the former Fremennik inhabitants destroyed, or perhaps Fremennik War Tribes managed to destroy the castle. The Fremennik Empire Arrival of Das Kaiserreich Reconstruction The Capital Fremennik Revolt Das Kaiserreich's Ascension The Cruor-Lionheart War: Battle of Hauptsitz The Second Peaceful Era - Switch in Rulers Government Reform Des Bürgerkrieg des Kaiserreiches von Cruor: Battle of Hauptsitz The Formation of the Council of Gonzo Inside the Castle The Castle is a complex structure which has up to 15 rooms in total. For photo's, pictures taken from the MineCraft version of the castle are used. The Main Lobby The main lobby is where one would first end up if allowed entry, obviously the biggest room. From the lobby, one could see up to the second floor. In the main lobby, there is a chandeliar, which aids in providing light among several torches that light up the entire castle. A giant glass window also provides light during the day time, which can be seen upon entry of the castle. The Throne Room The throne room, although not used often, is located on the second floor, directly past the stairs. There is an overlook which allows anyone to look down to the first floor, which the entrance to that room can be located in between the stairs, that has a railing to prevent anyone from falling. Then, there are two throne chairs in front of the glass window, gilded with a gold trim and colored black. The throne room is hardly even used, and it is noted that the only ruler to ever sit upon the throne was Kaiser Zephon Altus Gonzo I. The Ritual Room The ritual room is also a key room in the castle, where the Gonzo Ritual takes place should a new family member need to be blooded. However, the Ritual Room can also be used for many other things, such as performing other rituals, such as the ritual Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I performed to create a Phylactery, and a room for meditation, something Kaiser Aztarwyn did during the first few years of his reign. The floor has a dark outline of the Gonzo Seal that almost blends in with the floor, as when the Seal is summoned, it takes this shape. Above the room is also a glass dome, which brings in light during the day. The Freezing Chamber The freezing chamber is a secret room located in a secret location inside the castle. Inside the room, is a table for placing any sorts of potions, necromancy items, possessions, etc. Then there is a cleared out area where a giant block of ice can be found should anyone be frozen in it, otherwise there will be some ice there anyway. The room is a little dim, to prevent the ice from melting, and is generally kept to a very low temperature to keep the ice intact. This was the room where Kaiser Aztarwyn had his body frozen to preserve his body for when he wished to return to the mortal realm. The freezing chamber is off limits to everyone except those who have been given permission from Kaiser Aztarwyn beforehand. The freezing chamber was built in Year 3 of the Sixth Age. The Dining Hall The dining hall is located on the second floor of the castle. Inside, is a long table, which can seat up to 14 people at a time. At the end of the table, is a bigger chair, such as a throne chair, where herr Kaiser takes his seat should he feast. The dining hall can also be used as a conferance room for some sort of council when it is needed. The table itself in the dining room is made of stone, gilded with a gold trim and some design to bring life to the table. In the MineCraft version, it is made of Oak Wood. The Master Bedroom There is no specified in which bedroom becomes the master bedroom, however it is tradition that the room of herr Kaiser becomes the master bedroom upon his coronation. The current master bedroom is located on the second floor, second room to the right, and is the room of Kaiser Aztarwyn. Any room can become the master bedroom, so long as dem Kaiser declares that to be his room. The master bedroom usually will have a bigger bed, which currently the bed is big enough to hold up to ten people. It also has two drawers, one for dem Kaiser and one for dem Kaiserin. For dem Kaiserin, there is a mirror for her to look at herself with. Inside the wall of the current master bedroom is a fake Phylactery of Kaiser Aztarwyn's. Next to the bed is also a red-tinted glass window, with the Gonzo Seal on the center of it, and it is openable. Other Bedrooms There are in total of 5 bedrooms, including the Master Bedroom, in which is used for the immediate family of dem Kaiser. Ever since the reform of Das Kaiserreich's government in Year 4 of the Sixth Age, these rooms have become completely empty. It is noted that only one other bedroom has a window, which would formerly be Prinzessin Rachel's bedroom, which also had three drawers, a mini-closet, and a mirror in her room. The rest have drawers, mirrors, and beds for the rooms. Two rooms can be located on the first floor, one on the left of the stairs and one to the right of the stairs, and the other three can be located on the third floor. Meeting Room The meeting room, as it is currently called, can be located on the first floor, directly below the throne room. The meeting room is used for any sort of council meeting, should it ever be formed. The room is able to look up to the ceiling of the second floor, with the balcony on the second floor looking down upon the meeting room. A table can be brought into the room for the people involved in a meeting can take a seat. The Armory The armory is the first room to the left when one enters the castle, and was established as Hauptsitz' armory after the Fremennik Revolt in Year 186 of the Fifth Age. Inside the armory contains armor, weapons, and all kinds of other things used for the castle's defence. Outside the Castle The outside of the castle isn't as complex as the inside, as one would think. For pictures, photos from the Minecraft replica are used. The Pool The Pool is located behind the castle, where there is a wall. The pool is big enough for twelve, if you want swimming room, and was built for Kaiserin Lily when Kaiser Aztarwyn wished to have a pool. It is kept clean, and is usually damaged when a war occurs. It's always rebuilt however. Scenary The scenary around the castle is much different than any other. The ground is a dark gray, such as the Forinthy, and the way from the shore to the castle is rocky, with path's carved for easy walking. The sun hardly ever shines on Hauptsitz. The sky is normally cloudly, an occasional thunder banging across the peninsula, and the Gonzo Seal shining bright on the clouds. It is quite the area. Gallery 970897_1378432092384661_423611526_n.jpg|Hauptsitz in the day without a roof 406602_1378432389051298_758237590_n.jpg|Hauptsitz at night without a roof. 1148911_1378432555717948_917239243_n.jpg|The Throne room 1170790_1378432669051270_1473909478_n.jpg|The Dining Hall 1174905_1378432835717920_1856981140_n.jpg|Aztarwyn's Bedroom 1150270_1378433349051202_153931176_n.jpg|The Freezing Chamber 1098100_1378434025717801_1195895025_n.jpg|The Armory 1151046_1378433042384566_1969510553_n.jpg|A bedroom, formerly Azeroth's room 1175630_1378433165717887_567246063_n.jpg|Formerly Rachel's bedroom 1098208_1378434615717742_1176882468_n.jpg|An overview of the Ritual Room 999430_1378434915717712_283841532_n.jpg|Inside the Ritual Room 1174959_1378439299050607_1954316269_n.jpg|Below the Throne Room, where a council could meet 1148793_1378433955717808_2038781960_n.jpg|The Pool behind the castle 996572_1378439185717285_174863952_n.jpg|The Main Lobby hauptsitz_day.jpg|A Minecraft version of Hauptsitz during the day hauptsitz_night.jpg|A Minecraft version of Hauptsitz at night Trivia *Hauptsitz in German translates to headquarters in English, which makes sense has Hauptsitz is the capital of the Empire. *Hauptsitz, although land-scaled Daemonheim, does not have any snowy appearance and it never snows. *In the photo gallery of the Minecraft Hauptsitz, two bedrooms are excluded from photos, however one can be seen in a picture of the main lobby. *Azeroth's bedroom has gone through multiple changes throughout the history of the castle since Das Kaiserreich took it. It first started out as a rooom with a hole in the ceiling, and was the summoning room for Aztarwyn. It was then turned into the torture room, which then was turned into a bedroom for Azeroth and Cry. Differences between RS and MC Although the two are very similar, there are many things different between the structures of the RS and MineCraft versions of the castle. *The Minecraft version does not have the same exact entrance that the RS version has. *The MineCraft version of the castle excludes two rooms *The Armory of the Minecraft replica of the castle contains nothing but torches to light up the area. *As one would think, all drawers and mirrors are not included in the MineCraft version. *The Dining Room does not actually have a specified location, however to compensate for the two rooms that were excluded due to the fact they cannot be used in-game, the dining room was added. It is implied however that it exists in role-play. *The Pool is off center in the MineCraft replica compared to the RS version, however as this was just a little addition, this hardly matters. *The Torture room is excluded from the gallery, however in the MC Version, it obviously contains nothing but torches. *The window in Aztarwyn's room is not tinted red in the MineCraft version. *The Meeting Room is considered to be the location of the Freezing Chamber in-character, however this can be easily changed in RP. *The railings are made out of stone over iron, and are very smooth. *There is no railing for the stairs in the Minecraft vesion compared to the IC version. Category:Location Category:Wars Category:Aztarwynian Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Gonzo Family Category:Buildings Category:Custom Content